Under the Sky so Blue
by xAlmasyx
Summary: Vash knew it would come down to this. But what happens before he finally faces his twin brother Knives? Slight MerylVash. Based off anime. Rated T just in case, due to Legato scene


AN: This is based off of pretty much the last two episodes of the animated series of Trigun. Don't go all down my throat because it isn't right. It wouldn't be a fanfic if I stuck to the story now would it? I tried to stick the characters as in character as possible, I apologize if that has not happened. I tried my hardest as this was written during a class today ;; now read and review!

* * *

Days are never the same for Vash the Stampede.

One day a whole town could be chasing him down for that sixty billion double dollar bounty on his head, and the next day those meddlesome insurance girls would be down his throat because of the trouble he supposedly caused the previous day.

'I have more serious problems than this!' he thinks, 'like-' He remembers Rem Saverem, his surrogate mother who died to save the human race from being destroyed by his twin brother; Millions Knives. "Vash- Take care of Knives" were her last words to him, her last pleading words,

"Yes Rem. I will- I will take care of him- I will save Knives" Vash heaves a sigh, knowing it isn't going to be easy going against his own flesh and blood.

"_Those pathetic humans are using our kind for their own gain dear brother. Our species are dying because of them."_

"_They are trying to live! Why can't you understand that we wouldn't be alive right if it weren't for them."_

"_That I was thankful for Vash- but you see- no you know those pathetic pieces of garbage will eventually die out anyway due to their impeccable greed, violence, lust, anything that you can think of, they will kill themselves from it."_

Was a usual argument Vash had with his brother when they were younger. Vash believed what Rem believed; all humans had a reason to live while Knives believed that all humans are miserable pieces of garbage.

"Mr Vash- how are you feeling?" Meryl was determined to mend the numbing feeling inside the man's heart that was his years and years of emotional and physical pain, 'Please God, please, I want him to smile and mean it' she pleads, remembering the incident that only happened a few weeks ago.

"_Please kill me. My usage to my master is no longer needed." Vash trembles further, his revolver forced between the golden eyes of the kneeling Legato Bluesummers,_

"_N-no! I can't" Vash yells back, shutting his eyes tightly, wishing this wasn't happening. He doesn't want to kill someone, not now, not ever,_

"_Come on, kill me, all you need do is pull the trigger. Once you have killed me this will all be over." Vash could hear the distant cries of the insurance girls, being held hostage from Legato's mind slaves he made out of the unsuspecting townspeople._

"_Please- Rem- I can't- NO!" The tears spill out and he winces as he is shot by a townsman,_

'_No one ever has the right to take the life of another' "Rem, I know."_

'_Do you really plan to live your life like this?!' "Wolfwood-" Legato smiles at Vash, his left arm trembling with excitement. His master will be proud of this achievement,_

'_Everyone- even the bad deserve to have a future, you must teach them that' "I-"_

'_So that's how you live, that's how you choose to live' "Please, stop this"_

'_If you keep your vision clear you will always find the future'_

'_Vash' "Rem."_

'_Vash' "Wolfwood"_

"_VASH!" "Milly, Meryl?"_

"_Shoot me Vash the Stampede, my master is waiting for you." Legato closes his eyes, the exact same time Vash snaps open his teary eyes, pulling the trigger, smile forever evident on Legato's face._

"Meryl, I should be asking the same thing to you." Her eyes widen as she sees Vash standing directly in front of her, concern filling his eyes.

"Oh no, no! I'm fine, I just spaced out a little that's all." She giggles a little, trying to lighten the mood and Vash smiles 'A genuine smile! Yes!' Meryl places a hand on his arm, causing his smile to turn into a small grin,

"Who knows Miss Strife, maybe I have to look after you now." They both share a small laugh before looking each other in the eyes,

"You know- we can stay here as long as we want. Milly and I both have stable jobs and once you are better you can get a job too!"

"That would be nice-" Vash smiles again knowing that Meryl is trying so hard for him to find a place to settle down and be at peace for once in his life. As Meryl thought the conversation was over she turned around to leave,

"Meryl-" He waited for her to turn around before pulling her into a tight embrace,

"Thank you. For everything- I appreciate you- and Milly for accepting who I am." They both stayed in their embrace for a while, appreciating each others company,

"You'd better not kiss me Humanoid Typhoon, I don't like stubble!"

"Eh? You just ruined the moment! You are a terrible, terrible person you know that!"

"So- you're leaving" Meryl's downcast gaze set the mood as Vash exited the small house, revolver loaded and ready to go, machine gun arm polished and rid of rust and dust and a look of content on his face,

"Vash-" He doesn't answer and walks down the small steps,

"Vash-" 'please, I don't want to see you cry' he pleads, beginning his trek down the road,

"Mr Vash! Mr Vash wait!" He turns his head to the left, seeing Milly running in his direction holding a giant cross,

"Mi-Milly, why did you bring that with you?" She just grins and hands it over to him, some of the weight pulling him down a little,

"I want it to take it with you-" Her look is downcast, thinking of how Wolfwood died,

"Are you sure about this?" Vash was concerned about her wellbeing, he knew she loved Wolfwood, he knew Wolfwood loved her. She just looked up and smiled,

"Of course, I want you to take it and I know he would want that too." Vash gives her a small smile back,

"It is pretty heavy you know." Milly giggles and pats him on the shoulder a few times before showing a toothy grin,

"Of course it is, it's full of mercy. Now go, we expect you to come back so don't pull a fast one on us Mr Vash the Stampede!" Vash replies with a nod before heading off yet again into the sandy desert known as the Planet Gunsmoke.

"Don't cry Meryl. He will come back. I know he will."


End file.
